Soviet Union
Soviet Union Hello comrads, welcome to the Soviet Union. We exist only on Neo-Earth in the patch of land the Original Soviet Union bought before it fell. Unlike the Earth Soviet Union, however, our Soviet Union didn't fall and we survived and built up our Military based on the Equipment we were given when the Earth Soviet Union fell. We are a strong super power but we are also peaceful.......for now. News *''Relations with others has expanded to various Nations.'' *'Fleet modernization has begun.' *''A man walked into a SovietDonalds a couple days ago and bought multiple Cheeseburgers for everyone present in the Fast Food Restaurant.'' These News Articles have been reviewed by the KGB and deemed worthy of being released to the public. Remember, the KGB is always watching! Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral' *'Chief Of Operations' *'Vice Admiral' *'Rear Admiral Upper' *'Rear Admiral Lower' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Commodore' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Captain ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' *'Lieutenant Commander ' Extra Characters Technology *Advanced Capital Ship Railguns(Researching) *Advanced Cloak(Captured) *Advanced Electrolasers(Captured) *Advanced Gun Systems(Captured) *Advanced Hypersail(Researching) *Advanced Lasers(Traded) *Advanced Material Science(Traded) *Advanced Missile Systems(Captured) *Advanced Particle Beams *Physiology *Advanced Railguns *Anti Gravity *Basic Coilguns *Biotechnology *Blink(Captured) *Dumb AI *FTL Communications *Miniaturization(Captured) *Nanotechnology(Captured) *Nuclear Reactors *Orbital Weaponry *Point Defense Weaponry *Smart AI(Captured) *Sub Light Drive *Super Fast Warp(Captured) *Super Soldiers *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption Alliances *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Sith Empire *Vashoul Independent Colonies(Secret) Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *Atarashimono Navy *BKFighter Navy *Canada *Chilean Empire *Confederacy of Independent States *Commonwealth of Cattiria *Crusaders *France *Gallian Empire *Germany *HYDRAXIS Navy *Independent State Allied Forces *Millennium *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *New Republic of the Pacific *Nuclear Pirating Foundation *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *Scarlet Empire *Starfleet *Sviatoslav Republic *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United Merchants Guild *United States Arctic Fleet *United States of America Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 4,500,000 KM2 Total Control Partial Control Neo Earth Neo Soviet Union Area: 4,500,000 KM2 Neo Siberia Area: 100,000 KM2 Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti The Komitet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti, better known as the KGB, is the Soviet Unions Intellegence Agency and Secret Police. They are responsible for gathering Intel on their enemies and making possible threats to the Motherland "Disappear". Soviet Air Force Uniforms SovietAirForce.png|Soviet Air Force Ensign Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Strike Craft Bombers TU-14.jpg|TU-14 Fighters Ground Attack SU-7.jpg|SU-7 Scouts Yak-4.jpg|Yak-4 Soviet Army Uniforms RedArmy.png|Soviet Army Ensign Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Stal Luk(Anti-Ship) * Stal Kupol(Anti-Missile) * Stal Strela(Anti-Aircraft) * Stal Molotok(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Kulak(Anti-Anti Tank Missiles) * Stal Remen(Anti-Cruise Missile) * Stal Stena(Anti-Ballistic Missile) Energy Weapons * Stal Bulava(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Nozh(Anti-Flying Ship) * Stal Luch(Anti-Artillery Munitions) * Stal Korablik(Anti-Aircraft) Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons Energy Weapons Soviet Protection Grid Detectors Disruptors Vehicles Tanks LT-2.jpg|T-17 Cheetah 2 Hovertank T-70.jpg|T-15 Eagle 1 Light Tank Tank Destroyers Object 704.jpg|SD-725 Krait 1 TD Self Propelled Guns Msta.jpg|SU-750 Taipan 1 SPG Armored Personnel Carriers BTR-T.jpg|BTR-1 Cobra APC BMP-3.jpg|BMP-3 Panther IFV Engineering Vehicles Anti Aircraft Vehicles 2K22 Tunguska.jpg|A-50 Tunguska 1 AAV Utility Vehicles Ambulances Soviet Navy Uniforms 77715A0E-9D39-43DA-BC39-94E5DBC3A7C4.jpg|Soviet Navy Ensign Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * SS-40A ASBM * SS-25A SLBM * SS-20A ICBM/MCM * Zvezda V Anti-Ship Missile * APR-4 Anti-Submarine Torpedo Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Kopye Particle Beam Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title SNS on it. Aerospace Ships * Total: Aircraft Carriers * Total: Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: Space Stations * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies